Unrequited
by XxRinn
Summary: What would have happened if, when Edward asked Bella for her choice, Jacob or him, she chose Jacob? What if her love for Edward just faded? And what if Edward, Alice and Jasper weren’t the best of the gifted vampires the Volturi didn’t know about?
1. Epilogue

_Oh wow. Haitus do take a while, don't they? –laughs- _

_For those of you that don't know, I had a bout of self-hating, so I went into kind of a depression. I didn't really want to write or do much of anything. I'm better now, and back with more fanfictions! This one I wrote a few chapters ahead, so you shouldn't have to wait for update as much. Especially since it's summer :) _

_Basically, the plot of this fiction is my alternate verson of the end of New Moon/the book Eclipse. What would have happened if when Edward asked Bella for her choice (Jacob or him) she chose Jacob? What if her love for Edward just faded? And what if Edward, Alice and Jasper weren't the best of the gifted vampires the Volturi didn't know about? _

_Bolded lines at the beginning are those taken directly from the book Twilight or New Moon._

_**Disclaimer: Unfortuantly, I'm not popular, nor Stephenie Meyer. This is purely FAN written, and will never be sold for profit**_

* * *

**He pulled back and inch, to stare at my face.**

"**Yesterday, when I would touch you, you were so… hesitant, so careful, and yet still the same. I need to know why. Is it because I'm too late? Because I've hurt you too much? Because you **_**have **_**moved on, as I mean for you to? That would be… quiet fair. I don't contest your decision. So don't try to spare my feelings please- just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?" he whispered.**

--

I felt myself shaking, and I knew Edward was watching me. Those beautiful topaz eyes, just starring at me, pleading. An answer. He wanted an answer.

Did I still love him? Were those hesitant actions before just mere procautions, or did I truely not love him anymore? Deep in my heart, I knew though. Edward had left. He had told me to move on. And I had. It had been hard for a while, I'd been in deep depression. But I have moved on. I re-met an old friend, one who got me back up and running again, mainly with the help of a rash decision to buy two motorcycles.

I was in love with Jacob Black. It wasn't Edward anymore. I now saw Edward as a big brother figuare. My heart fluttered when he was near because of feleings I no longer had. It ached as it fluttered, and that relization hit me hard. Edward was still looking at me with those pleading eyes, but he could tell by my silence. He was just fooling himself into thinking it wasn't true.

And how much I wished it wasn't.

My heart ached as I pushed him away, unable to stand contact any longer. It was like he first left me again, that empty feeling. This wasn't my Edward anymore. I thought of him as a brother. An extreamly handsome and charming brother who I use to love. His heart wasn't for me. And mine was gone to him. His heart belonged to someone else out there, someone he hadn't met. I once held his heart.

But not anymore.

I saw the confusion writing on his face, the hope gone. His eyes closed slowly, and everything was wiped away into a look I hoped to never see again. Nothingness. His piercing gaze found my face, and I bit my lower lip, trembling.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered, and felt only a faint movement of wind to announce he'd gone.

My Prince, the one I'd fallen in and out of love with, was gone.


	2. Chpt 1

_Whoo! Okay, I know the last one was a short chapter, but hey, aren't Stephanie Meyer's opening chapters a tease too? I'm just trying to play the part. Alright. This one I promise to make a little longer and little less teary. For awhile things will be really sad though; I gotta warn you._

_**Disclaimer applied in Epilogue**_

* * *

**-Chapter One**

The sky was dark and grey, darker and greyer than usual, in Forks. The windowed pane on my bedroom shook with the coming storm, and I faintly wondered if the Cullen's were playing baseball. If I closed my eyes and focused, I could swear to heard the strengthy 'crack' of Emmett's hit, picture Edward's gazelle like speed, racing for the ball. I felt moisture on my cheeks and wondered if my room was leaking in rain, and realized I was crying.

_Crying_.

I couldn't help it. I missed them. My feeling for Edward would still always be there, but someone else had captured the flame he had kindled. I had wanted to become a part of that family, so desperately. I still wanted to be considered one of them, not sitting here alone. I would want to be in that clearing, watching them, just like the first time. Maybe I would be able to keep score with Esme this time.

Lightning hit outside the house, and the thunder shook my room, making me jump. Was I really that skiddish?

"Bella?" Charlie.

"Yeah Charlie?" My voice was weak. I flinched at it.

"Are you okay? This storm could get pretty bad?"

"I'm fine Charlie. I'll come downstairs to the cellar with you if it gets too bad…"

"..Alright Bells. Are you, ya know, sure you're okay?" I could almost hear the flee mixed in with the question. He was far too happy me and Edward were… apart.

"…" I hesitated. Was I okay?

"Yes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The storm was a bad one. In the middle of the night, I woke up when a tree slammed to the ground in the howling wind outside my bedroom window. I ran downstairs, trying to put on the lights, but they were apparently knocked out. Charlie and I spent the rest of the night sleeping on uncomfortable futons in the storm cellar. I couldn't sleep, just stayed awake listening to the storm. There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

And the next morning I knew why.

--x--x--x--

"Morning Charlie." I said as he yawned, stumbling into the front door. Charlie was useless without his coffee. I shoved the mug across the countertop towards him, and he gratefully cradled it, nursing the bitter liquid. I sat there for awhile, biting my lower lip before Charlie finally woke up.

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking, I might go over to Jacob's today… to see how they held out in the storm." He brightened considerably.

"Good idea Bell. I'll probably have to go into the station today anyway. We always getting flooded with calls after the power goes out. People think the police can do anything about it." Charlie grumbled, moving up the stairs, most likely to put on his uniform.

While he was gone I made my escape. I yelled up 'Bye', but the sound of running water told me Charlie was humming to himself in the shower and wouldn't hear me. My old truck roared to life, and I flinched at the sudden sound. Since Italy, I'd ridden only in the Cullen's soundless cars. I shook the sleep away from my eyes, and then peered into the mirror to asses the dark-circles under my eyes.

It didn't take too long to arrive at La Push, most of the time I was blearily focusing on the road. Cutting my truck's engine, I hopped out, eyes widening. It seems La Push got hit hard; the trees were down all over the place, and a huge limb had smashed into the top of Jacob's workshop. My eyes widened, and I hoped his car and our motorcycles were safe. I turned back to the house, to see wood for two of the front windows, and duck-tape holding it up. La Push was really hit hard.

A crunch and muffled curse from behind me sent me twirling around, coming face-to-face with Quil and Embry, each who was carrying a rather large armful of broken branches. Ember was bending over, grabbing at his toe, which I assumed he stubbed on the tree limb in front of him. Quil looked startled to see me at all, and I wondered if he thought I was a vampire because of my eyes.

"Bella?" Embry finally said when he stood back up, and another crack from behind them made me lean to look. Jacob was coming out of the forest, muttering to himself as he did.

"Honestly you two. Lazy. We haven't even gotten to the Beach and you want a brea-" he stopped, finally looking from Embry up to me. "Break." Jacob finished, jaw hanging slack. Was there something odd about me?

"Bella?" he said, just like Embry.

"HI Jacob. Uh, maybe this is a bad time?"

"Wha? No! No, really! I'm glad you came by! I, uh, just thought you'd be… other places." I furrowed by brow. What was he talking about.

"Other places? Jake, where else would I be today? At home? We didn't get hit as hard there." The three wolves looked at each other, then back to me.

"Bells, have you really not heard?"

"Okay, you're starting to scare me now. Heard what Jake?"

"…" he paused, unsure. "Bella… last night, you know the storms?" I nodded. "Well, all of Forks got hit pretty hard with the winds and stuff. But, it was really bad, I mean, over by… Ugh, how do I put this? …Bella, last night lightning… it stuck the bloo-- The Cullen's house."

Everything froze for me, and I could feel my body shut down. I have been scared before, with Embry and Quill and Jacob all starring at me, but this just blew that all out of the window. I didn't feel my knees fall out from under me, or feel the air squeak out of my chest in something that sounded like a, "What?". I couldn't feel Jacob's hands as he grabbed onto my shoulders, and I didn't even remember when I blacked out.

--x--x--x--

"…Yeah Charlie. I think it just, er, upset her. And you did say she didn't get much sleep last night…… No, she's only been out for about an hour. I just decided to let her sleep…… She's in Billy's room. He's out on the porch trying to fix the windows… Oh, you didn't here? Yea, we got his pretty hard, with all the trees that are dead down here…. No, really, we're fine. Sam and the gang are down here helping, we'll manage. Alright Charlie. Oh, hold on. I think she'd waking up… Yea, alright Sheriff... I'm just kiddin' Charlie….. Yea, we'll keep her until you get back from the station. Alright, I'll call you if anything else happens. Right. Bye." I heard a phone being clicked off, and wished to sink back into blackness. I needed more sleep, desperately.

"Bella?"

"Hmmrm." A chuckle.

"Bells? Come'on, you've been asleep for nearly an hour and a half. You're starting to worry me. What time did you get to bed?" I opened one brown eye sleepily.

"I didn't. The tree fell out back, and I stayed up with the storm." I replied groggily. Another chuckle.

"Too bad you don't sleep like me. I didn't wake up until a tree smashed through my window." That got me up. I bolted upright and smacked right into Jacob's head, both of us groaning. I recovered first.

"What?! Jacob, a _tree _smashed through your _window?! And you didn't tell me?!_"

"Whoa there Bella! You just got here, and I was still cleaning up! You fainted after I told you about the Cullen's place!" I pale even more, if that was possible. Jacob frowned, black eyes studying me.

"How come you didn't know? Didn't the lee-- er, Edward, tell you?"

"…Edward… hasn't talked to me in nearly 3 weeks." Jacob's eyes went wide, and he gave an experimental sniff. By the way his nose didn't wrinkle and his eyes got even wider, I guessed I no longer smelt like Edward.

"What? Really? He just, left?"

"No. He just.. he left… after… Argh! It's hard to explain, okay Jacob? And it would take a while." He leapt across my lap, settling down on the futon to my right.

"I have time."

"Aren't you suppose to be helping?"

"Quil and Embry need to work out more. Besides, they already have had two breaks, and I haven't even had one. Well, unless you count hovering over you two minutes every time I came back to the house a break."

"..Fine." I sighed, rolled my shoulders, wondering where to begin. I decided to start from where I'd last seen him. Speaking of that incident, I was surprised he was acting so cool, so child-like. Almost like the old Jacob. I wondered if the shock of me coming to La Push without Edward, and not smelling like Edward, shook him back to his old self and let him forget the incident. I rather hoped it had. Clean slates were always good to start out with.

"Well, when I… left." I glanced to Jacob to measure his reaction. I saw his eyes glint dangerously, but he didn't move from his crossed-leg position a bit. He was practiced. "Alice told me what had happened. She's seen me jumping off a cliff, but couldn't see anything involving were-wolves, so she didn't see you rescue me. She told Rosalie, who mistakenly led Edward to believe I was dead. That person you answer and told Charlie that he was at the funeral was Edward, thinking it was my funeral.

"So, Edward thought I was dead, and tried to kill him by revealing vampires' existence in the middle of Italy. He hoped to get on the bad side of a group of very powerful vampires called the Volturi, but I managed to catch him…" I wisely decided to skip the whole meeting with the Volturi and Alice's promise of my Changing.

"We came back, and you can guess everything and more happened with Charlie. Edward… asked me some stuff, and…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish. I felt the tears sting at my eyes and starred at the floor, feeling Jacob's gaze on my face like hot water.

"You don't love him anymore." He said softly, and I broke down sobbing. Jacob came closer, the couch dipping and her hugged me softly, whispering words of comfort as I cried into his shirt.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short chapter guys ..;; This is more of an introduction to what's going to happen. Lil' fluff for you all thrown in there. It's roughly 2 a.m right now, so I'm sorry if this seems OC from my usual style. Thought it would be nice for you all to get a Epilogue then a chapter. Chapter 2 will most likely be up either tomorrow or Sunday._

_Remember, if you like it, review! If Isee people reading it and not reviewing, I think that they don't like my writing or the fic. Even a simple 'I can't wait!' works for me 3 Lemme see who's reading!_

_Xx Rinn_


	3. Chpt 2

_Yay! Chapter 2! Who's ready for it? And sorry it's late! I promised a chapter every day, and darn it if you don't get one everyday!_

_Okay, in this chapter, I thought I'd throw in a little information before the facts. This is where everything starts becoming MINE. I'm sure you'll be able to tell the original characters from mine. At least, I hope so. This was a long time in the making people. Don't steal them. If you want to use anybody, or even the idea, just PM me. I probably won't mind if you have even the slightest hint of originality in there._

_Plus, FLUFF! All this an more in; Chapter 2!_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Risika Harlequin and Aza Haequin were awakened from their cambers by another one of their Coven. The two frowned when the stuttering vampire came in, head-bowed and his face red.

"M-M-Miss Risika…" the messenger said, and Risika groaned, turning and groping for the source of a pale green glow on her night table. Her ivory hand turned green as she gripped the clock firmly, pulling it towards her, and in the motion pulling herself from under the massive amount of covers she'd buried herself. Aza was already awake, shaking his crimson-black-tipped hair back into mild conformity. Risika glanced her bleary green eyes towards the equally bleary green letters and moaned. The numbers were flashing '12:18'

"What the /hell/ do you want at an hour like this?" the extremely irritable female-vampire growled, sitting up in her bed. She was wearing a pale-black nightgown, mostly covered by the covers spilled around her, and had plain-black hair. Around her neck was a small blue collar with a silver 'R' hanging from a tiny clasp.

"M-Ma'am… The V-Vampire of Minds, Miss D-Dawn, retrieved me to r-relay a m-m-message." Aza was up, wearing pair of jeans to bed. He was clearly younger than Risika, in vampire age and in appearance.

"Giovanni, get on with it. What the heck did Dawn wake me up at midnight for?! She may not need sleep, but I DO!" Risika growled, getting thoroughly ticked-off now.

"Erm, well M-M-Ma'am…"

"Giovanni. Now. Tell. Me. Now."

"S-S-She said that the Black-Winged V-Vampire was missing. N-N-N-Nikias is missing." If there was ever a silence so thick you could but it with a butter knife, this was it. The poor messenger-vampire looked so nervous he was shifting from foot to foot, trying to hold still but not being able to do it under the piercing gaze of Risika. She was slowly grinding her teeth together, and she glared towards Aza. The other vampire looked to her in turn, and the two had a moment of silent connection before Aza turned back to Giovanni.

"Risika is going to change. Gather the Coven. Call them all together. I don't care if you have to wake the whole damn city to do it." He growled out, and then turned to stalk out onto the deck of the room. Giovanni managed to catch a peek of Aza outside. The red-haired vampire was illuminated with bright gold, and his hands were crackling flames. Severely scared now, Giovanni fled from the room, sprint down the hallway to grab onto a phone in the corner of two hall-ways. It was old-styled, just like this entire mansion. He swallowed painfully, and then began quickly speaking into it.

--x--x--x--x--

Just as he had ordered, Aza walked into the Main Chamber to see the entire Coven of Light spread out below him. The Coven was something his Mother had put together, since her younger days. 

Risika was his mother, and one of the Original Five Vampires. As her first Fledgling and created in her younger years, Aza might as well had been one of the Original Five himself. And as such, he had a nice pull in the Coven.

The Coven of Light was he and Risika's Coven of vampires. It was basically a collection of new-changelings they'd picked up over the few thousand years, but something always happened to the vampires. Just as it had to Aza, something about being around Risika and the male-vampire mutated something in the other vampire's DNA. Every member of the Coven of Light, all 48 of them, was gifted. A select few had the Sight, ability to see the Past, Present, or Future, sometimes even a combination of two or all of them. Some could read minds. Others, like the wolves, could shape-shift. Then, there were those that were a member of the Council. There were 13 Council members, he included. Risika was not a member of the Council, but rather the Leader of everything when it came to the Coven.

She chose the Council members, was the one who decided who to pick to join the Coven, and kept their existence a secret. A secret from both the Humans and Volturi.

"Coven!" Risika barked; moving swiftly down the aisle towards the Council members. Behind him there were 11 people seated. The best of the best, the most gifted and powerful Coven members, the members of the Council. With one of the most important missing. In order, they were; Aza, Adrianna, Dawn, Nikias (who was missing), Payne, Rayne, Kiki, Torrent, Harley, Kian, Carly, Nickolas and Connor.

Below where the other 30-some members of the Coven, looking outright spooked and wondering why they were called, and why Risika was in such a bad mood.

"Today, Nikias left without notifying me." The entire room went still. Leave was not granted from the Coven's main-area unless authorized by Risika. Leaving without permission was something that would often piss her off beyond belief.

"Does anyone know where he is? Did he speak to anyone? Dawn doesn't even know, and she is his partner." Risika hissed, the red-cloak draped over her shoulders flittering as she turned sharply, eyes streaming over the Coven. Hesitantly, a young-male vampire whose gift was to Shape-Shift into a crow spoke up.

"He talked to me ma'am. We were hunting, when he said he… he picked up traces of Victoria." Risika snarled, and turned to slam her fist into the Council table, which split straight down and crumbled.

"Where?" she growled, facing the crow again. His eyes were wide.

"I-In Washington. Forks. Forks Washington."

* * *

According to Jacob later, I fell asleep exactly where I'd been crying, right into his shirt. I woke up flustered, embarrassed, and more tired than when I'd managed to pass out on his shirt. Jacob had lifted me up and taken me too his bedroom, then put me on his bed. Personally, I thought the thing was huge, but remembering how Jacob looked sprawled across it made me sleepily grin and turn over as he left the room.

I'm assuming Charlie was called, because he didn't show up at La Push with armed escorts behind him. How Jacob managed to convince Charlie to let me sleep at his house is something I don't think I'll ever understand. I know for a face it would have never been possible with Edward.

The only down effect of all that sleep was I woke up at about Midnight. Once I was sure that sleep wasn't coming back, I tossed the huge blankets off of me from Jacob's bed, and moved quietly through the house on bare-feet. I was nearly as quiet as Jacob, or… Edward. I bit my lip at the surge of emotions that hit me, considering I could hear Billy and Jacob snoring, from his room and the Living Room sequentially.

It was a comical sight to walk into the Living Room and see Jacob sprawled out on the couch. He fit that maybe a little better than his bed, but was still far too big. His face and stomach were down into the cushions, and his feet and arms hung off each end.

"Typical male." I laughed quietly, noting, with a scarlet blush, that Jacob was sleeping in shorts and shirtless. Luckily for the pure decency of me in the house, he was wearing shorts and not boxers. With another quiet laugh that spread to a grin on my face, I opened their front door, relieved that Jacob's thunderous snoring combined with Billy's drowned out the squeak of protest it made.

The outside air was cool and bit hard at my bare-feet. I shivered. Even in summer, Forks was pretty cold. I shivered violently again, but soon got use to the chill. The sky was unusually clear, considering what a storm we'd had last night, and the moon was full, huge, and round. I sat there, elbows-on-knees, watching it. The moon wasn't really going anywhere, but the way the sun made the craters and valleys shine captured my attention and forced me to stare at it, and suddenly, My Lullaby came into mind, the one Edward had written for me.

I began to hum it, finding it fitting of my mood. The lullaby calmed me, and I didn't even notice the absence of the loudest snoring until Jacob was standing right behind me.

"Isn't that the song that the vampire wrote?" he sleepily growled, and I jumped up to my feet, whirling around. I really needed to get friends I could hear.

"Jake! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. But, is it?"

"Yeah. He wrote it while I was sleeping. It's called Bella's Lullaby."

"How befitting." He snorted. I glared.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's only when you were asleep and exposed he would actually look at you is all." Jacob replied with a shrug.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bella. It's the truth. You don't deserve someone who can only stare at your neck all the time. You really don't." I glanced up to Jacob with a shy look, but hopefully an angry look. He didn't have the right to talk about Edward like that. Edward hadn't only looked and thought of my… blood. I hoped at least. Jacob moved to sit beside me, and the sudden chill of the night was replaced by his warmth. I instinctively scooted closer. Jacob seemed to enjoy this and put an arm around my shoulder. I was mildly shocked, but he was even more so when I didn't push his arm away. Instead, I just let my body rest against his, since the were-wolf was rather comfortable.

We sat there in silence for a moment before I looked back up at Jacob.

"So, if I don't deserve Edward, who do I deserve?" I asked. He looked down, black eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Bella, you could have anyone you wanted." He said with a laugh, and then glanced back towards the moon. I frowned.

"What if I didn't want anyone else but Edward?"

"Then I'd have to change your mind." Jacob whispered, and my heart-pounded as his face came closer to mine. The second his lips touched mine, my eyes automatically kissed, and I felt electric shocks course through me. It was nothing like kissing the cold, marble lips of Edward. Jacob was alive under my kiss, and he didn't freeze up like Edward. Instead, he pressed himself a little more firmly when I responded. It was a change I really didn't expect. And finally, my eyes opened to watch Jacob. I wanted to watch him. Instead, I caught a flurry of black on my peripheral vision and broke away quickly. There, standing in the moonlight, was an ivory-skinned man with great black wings behind him, the source of the flurry I'd seen. I saw Jacob's nose wrinkle up and heard his chest rumble, and knew automatically this winged-man was a vampire. The vampire smiled, holding up his pale hands and spoke.

"No, please, don't stop on my account."


	4. Chpt 3

_And here we are again. I don't really have much to put up here, but a few people did PM me asking who created which of the Coven's characters, so I'd thought I'd recap below._

_Aza, Adrianna, Nikias (Most of him), Torrent, Harley, Kian, Carly, Nickolas and Connor- __**Created by me**_

_Payne & Rayne- __**Ideas based from two of Red-Eyed Assassin's characters**_

_Dawn, and parts of Nikias- __**Made by Endless Dawn**_

_Kiki- __**Created by my MSN buddy Ashley**__. So, now that the curiosity is gone, shall we go on with Chapter 3?_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Alice Cullen sat up straighter from her trance of watching the fire glow in the hearth. She let out a sucking-breath gasp, pupils expanding wide and her eyes glazing over. From the room around, Jasper and Edward sat straighter. Like she was under water, the words of concern her brother and husband said to her were muffled and made no sense. Instead she was thrust backwards, to a place they'd just left. Surprise was the only emotion on her feature as she gazed at a pair of bright golden eyes, glowing, and sharp white fangs. There was a man there, with his hands on fire, and his face that of anger. Of fighting.

Alice turned her head swiftly, watching a flurry of wings as someone else landed. A person. Her eyes went wider. No, it wasn't a human lie she'd thought. It was a vampire. A vampire with black wings. And the male beside her. He was a vampire too. And his hands were flaming.

Who _were_ these people?

The vision faded to the black that had surrounded the two, and instead she was in a brightly decorated and equally bright chamber. She would have thought it was the chamber of the Volturi, had it not been for the fact that the light was natural, and instead of Aro or Caius sitting there, it was a female with black hair. The female slammed down a folder, growling and standing up. Alice didn't see anything particular about this vampire, but when she picked up a chair and threw it, her eyes widened. The fledgling that had given the black-haired female the folder squeaked and her body morphed into a tiny mouse, which was above the chair that came towards her. Alice's eyes went wide. The black-haired vampire turned to look at the tiny mouse, who had shifted back into a vampire.

"Get the Coven together." She snarled, and her eyes blazed scarlet as she turned to look at Alice, right at Alice. That moment she knew the other vampire could see her.

"We're going to Forks after him."

--x--x--x--x--

I screamed, loudly and shortly, thanks to the hand Jacob quickly slapped over my mouth. Had he not, I am completely confident I would have busted some ear-drums. Actually, with the way the winged-male was cringing and holding his ears, I think I might have.

"What is it with you friggin' vampires and having the worse timing ever?" Jacob snarled, standing over me, a protective stance. I felt my heart falter, and stared up in wonder. The vampire in question simple cocked his head, the long-black hair he had falling towards one side of his face.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I'm searching for another vampire; not some mutt and a human." The winged-male said, shrugging. Jacob snarled, and I saw his body rippled.

"Jake!" I protested, standing up to grab onto his arm. He seemed to remember I was here and calmed.

"And you sure aren't looking for a fight. What are you looking for?"

"My my, such manners." The winged male 'tsked'. Jacob snorted.

"I've been told it's one of my strong points. Now, answer." The male sighed.

"Fine, just because you're cutie over there doesn't look like she wants a fight." He smiled and winked at me, electing another growl from Jacob.

"My name is Nikias Sutre. I'm the 3rd Council position in the Coven of Light, and because of my love of the air have been gifted with wings. I'm not one you want to mess with." He added, before getting off introduction and onto his point, "300 hundred years ago my sister came across a tiny group, with three vampires. One was called Victoria. Her mate killed my sister. I'm searching for her to revenge Selene, and you're human carries the Mark of Victoria." Nikias said, motioning to me. My eyes widened, and Jacob turned sharply, growling.

"Where is this mark?"

"Check on her wrist, or her hand." He pulled me forward, doing as the winged vampire said. Nikias stepped closer, pointing to the faint crescent moon on my hand.

"There." Jacob's eyes went wide, and he looked from the mark to me in disbelief. I began to stutter, trying to explain.

"N-no! Jake, listen to me! Victoria hasn't touched me! This is from-"

"Her mate, right?" Nikias answered with narrowed eyes, flashing his fangs. I turned, wide-eyed, to him.

"How did you know that?" he pulled back his sleeve, showing a nearly identical scar.

"James did the same to me. Except, I didn't have anyone to save me, like you did. The Coven found me. I was already a vampire then."

"But, it was James that bit me, not Vic-"

"They were mates. That is the mark of her mate's poison. That's how she's been tracking you."

"Bella… were you really bitten by a vampire?" Jacob said quietly, and I jumped back into reality, looking at his eyes. They were a flurry of emotion; concern, anger, sadness. I was taken a-back.

"…Yes." I answered quietly.

"Nikias?!" The surprised voice from behind us made all three of us turn sharply. Billy had wheeled himself silently out to the front porch as Jake and I had been grilling Nikias. He was now starring with wide, disbelieving eyes at Nikias. I twisted to catch a glimpse of the winged-vampire's equally shocked face.

"Holy crow! Pup, is that you?! You're old!"

--x--x--x--x--

Risika snarled, throwing a chair at the mouse-vampire that had just brought her in a manila folder. She had ordered the Coven to search for any means of where Nikias had gone, and why. Now, this Fledgling had brought her a folder with news from Seattle, about a 'gang murder rampage'. However, she knew the signs from her many long, long years of raising young vampires. It wasn't a human gang. This was the work of someone building up an army. Someone was starting the Fledgling Wars again. And with a large grudge by the look of it.

She threw the folder aside as the mouse shifted back once thee chair had safely shattered 50 feet across the chamber. She glanced to Risika; too use to the Old One's quick anger to really care. Risika 

snarled again. Then she felt the presence of someone. A sight-seer was in the room. Her eyes blazed scarlet, and she snarled towards the little mouse-shape shifter.

"Get the Coven together!" she barked, and then turned swiftly to look at Alice.

"We're going to Forks." She felt the sight-seer's presence fade and grinned, tossing her head up as the Fledgling left.

"Let the Seer go tell her friends that."

* * *

_-runs away- I'm sorry it's so short! Unfortuantly, I'm sick and can't think._

_As for the life of this story; I'm heading to Tennessee for the 4th of July. I can't guarentee to pop out chapters everyday. Maybe every other day, or every 3 days. HOWEVER! Once I get back, I'll tart poppin' 'um out everyday again._

_SO! Review! The next chapter won't go up until I atleast have 10 reviews :3_

_xxRinn_


End file.
